Electronic security services such as anti-virus protection, hacker intrusion detection, electronic privacy protection and firewalls are technically complicated and difficult for customers to understand. Due to this complexity, it is also extremely difficult for customers or providers of electronic security services to verify that such services are in fact properly protecting the customers as intended. Furthermore, it is particularly difficult to effect such verification in a way that does not seriously inconvenience the customer or significantly degrade the customer's service, at least temporarily.
Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists for a solution that addresses the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.